You Were Never Alone
by strawberrykissu
Summary: Madoka returns from her absence to reunite with Mami.  Warning : Lemons and Yuri.


Madoka had awoken from the Aftermath of her wish to eliminate witches, in a strange equilibrium. A blank space with no boundaries of time, light, or dark. She could not fathom how long she had been there, and the only proof of her existence to herself was the fact that she constantly heard voices whispering. There were millions and billions of them, most strangers but at times glimmers of voices she had heard before. Anytime anyone in the world had a hope or dream, Madoka could hear it. She could hear her friends' and family's aspirations, and her heart broke over and over again to know that they did not remember her at all.

Sometimes she could hear Homura on her travels around the world. Although she had forgotten about her, Madoka hoped that maybe somehow their bond had been strong enough for Homura to still feel Madoka's existence. But she hoped in vain. Homura would never remember.  
>In the profound and endless amount of time that Madoka had in her empty sanctuary, she used it to reach out to the hopeful people she could hear. She had no idea what pushed her to connect to these people, but she hoped that if someone could hear them, maybe their wishes would come true. She reached out to people with her thoughts and hoped that it was enough.<p>

Madoka was listening to a little girl's whisper about her dreams of becoming a ballerina when she heard a stronger, more resonant whisper. It was almost above a whisper, like someone talking to her. "I will always be alone." Madoka recognized the voice as Mami's. It was filled with such sorrow and despair that she could feel it throughout her entire being. "I will never know love or compassion." Mami started to sob. "I only wish that there was someone to make me feel not so alone, someone who could love me and keep me from the darkness."

Madoka listened earnestly to her, and cried out, "I want to be there! I want to show you how it feels to become whole!" Her whole body started to fill with warmth, a new sensation in the place of emptiness and non-being. Her body filled with a heat, and she closed her eyes. She soon felt solid ground beneath her, and she opened her eyes.

She was back home, outside of Mami's apartment. Madoka could not believe it. How long had it been since she had been in that place? How long had the world forgotten her, while she still remembered and cherished it? She stood up, and was surprised to see that she stood taller. Her pink hair fell to her shoulders, and her breasts had grown in size. She had matured. Had it been five years maybe? She had matured into a young woman, and her school uniform had been replaced with jeans and a pale pink tank top.

Madoka was in shock. She could still hear Mami's sobs, which helped her regain her thoughts. I need to help Mami, thought Madoka. She grabbed the handle to the door and turned it. Inside it was dark, with only small panels of light coming from the blinds. There was a hunched over shape on the couch. It was Mami, who had matured as well. Her blond curly hair was in its traditional pig tails. Her skin was smooth and luminescent, like someone who is always inside. she was wearing a lace nightgown, which barely covered her at all. Her large breasts heaved with her sobs, and the sound accompanied by the sight was too much for Madoka to bear.  
>She rushed to Mami's side, and put her arms around her. Mami's sobs cut short, to a small whimper. "I should be scared or at least startled, but you are so familiar that I can't bring myself to be scared at all," Mami said while looking into Madoka's eyes. Madoka took her hand and wiped the tears from Mami's eyes. "You knew me once, long ago. We were comrades in a war against the hopes and dreams of young girls. I brought you back, and you are a part of me." Mami's eyes widened with what Madoka had said. Something in her posture changed, and she remembered everything, including Madoka.<p>

Mami took Madoka's hand, and sat her on the couch next to her. She looked her in the eyes, and placed her hand on the small of Madoka's back. Madoka flinched, but from the shock of the feeling she got when Mami touched her. Mami pulled Madoka closer to her, and onto her lap. Madoka's small breasts pressed against Mami's large ones. She closed her eyes and placed her soft lips against Mami's. The feeling of the touch was almost unbearable. Mami responded to Madoka's hunger with that of her own. She grabbed madoka's arms and pulled her as close as she could. Their mouths still pressed together, opened, and their kisses spoke what neither of them had the words to say. Their tongues found one another while Madoka's hands found Mami's breasts. They were as soft as they looked, and she squeezed them and pulled them. Mami started to whimper with delight, and she reached around and pulled off Madoka's shirt. Her mouth moved to Madoka's neck, where she kissed her and licked her. Madoka felt such ecstasy, and pulled off Mami's nightgown. Her breasts spilled out, which Madoka took into her mouth. Her tongue teased Mami's nipples, which began to harden. She took her hand and pushed her fingers against the wetness in Mami's panties. Mami cried out with pleasure, and pulled off Madoka's bra and jeans. They were both down to their lace panties. Each took their fingers, and rubbed on the outside, while their mouths once again found one another. Madoka continued to rub Mami, while she used her free hand to fondle her breasts, which bounced with Mami's heavy breathing. Mami pulled aside Madoka's panties, and slipped her finger inside her warm opening. Madoka moaned. She pulled off Mami's panties, and put two of her fingers inside, gently stroking the inside. She used her other hand to focus on rubbing the outside. Mami layed on her back, and let Madoka play with her. She let the intense feelings wash over her, and let herself climax with a loud yell of Madoka's name. Before she could start shivering, Mami pushed Madoka onto her back. She traced her lips down Madoka's stomach, and pulled her panties down. She kissed Madoka's lower lips, and playfully teased them with traces of her tongue, Madoka whimpering the whole time. Mami parted the lips, and flicked her tongue gently across Madoka's clit. "Wait, this isn't fair," Madoka managed to say, and motioned for Mami to place herself over Madoka. Mami lowered her abdomen over Madoka's face, and they both began to tease one another. Madoka flicked her tongue, and took generous laps. She placed her whole mouth on Mami's clit, and sucked on it gently, while flicked her tongue. Mami climaxed again, and her juices flowed down Madoka's chin. Not one to be shown up, Mami placed her mouth on Madoka's clit, and sucked. She took her two fingers and pushed them inside of her. Madoka began to whimper, and Mami moved faster. She flicked her tongue, and sucked, all while stroking Madoka's soft insides. Madoka came, and her legs began to shake.

Both girls collapsed, giggling. "I'm so glad to have you again Madoka," sighed Mami. Madoka looked Mami in the eyes and said, "You were the first girl I looked up to, and I promise you I will never allow you to be alone ever again. I will always be by your side. All those times the darkness threatened, I was there. You were never alone Mami."


End file.
